Nightmare vs Reality
by YamixYugi4evr
Summary: Yugi has a dream that he tells Yami he loves him. But Yami rejects him and leaves. Will this nightmare keep him from confessing his love to Yami in reality, or bring him closer to it? First one-shot and lemon


**Nightmare Vs. Reality**

**Ally: **My first one-shot and lemon! Yey! And it probably sucks since I wrote it when I was bored so I hope not... Uh-oh, Aud is coming, start story!

**Disclaimer:**IDon'tOwnYu-Gi-Oh,OnlyThisIdea**Warning:**Yaoi,MeansBoyxBoyDontLike,Don'tWatch!

**Aud:** What's up?

**Ally:**_(pushes Aud out of room)_

_/Yugi's Dream/_

_Yami and Yugi were sitting on the couch. Yami eventually developed a body when he decided not to go to the afterlife. Since then, he's been living an ordinary 17-year old's life. Right now, Yugi's grandpa was out, more specifically on another trip. He went to Egypt for another one of his "adventures", leaving Yami and Yugi alone for 4-5 days. But he trusted them._

_Yugi straightened up and prepared for what was to happen next. He faced towards Yami with a determined look._

_"Yami... I need to tell you something..." He took a deep breathe. "I'm in love with you."_

_Yami looked shocked._

_"Yugi.. I.." He didn't know what to say._

_"Ever since you decided to stay, I felt relieved to know you didn't want to leave. That's when I fully realized my feelings." Yugi said._

_Yami stood up and turned around._

_"I'm sorry, Yugi. But I don't feel the same way. We can't." Yami said, smoothly. This time it was Yugi who was shocked. He just poured out his feelings and Yami rejected him just like that. His eyes started watering._

_"But.. Yami..."_

_"I think I should leave. It might make things easier... Goodbye Yugi." Yami said, walking to the door and leaving._

_Yugi jumped up and dashed to the door._

_"Yami! wait! don't leave!"_

_He opened the door, but all he saw was pitch black. Nothing could be seen. Yugi turned around and everything disappeared. He was completely alone._

_"Yami, where are you? Please don't leave! " Yugi continued shouting, but no one answered._

_"Yami, come back! Yami!"_

_/End of Dream/_

"Yami!"

Yugi shot open his eyes and quickly sat up, panting heavily.

"Yugi, are you okay?"

Yugi blinked a couple times and looked around. Everything was normal. The house was there, more importantly Yami was there sitting next to him. Grandpa wasn't, but he was probably still in Egypt. He sighed.

"Yugi, I said are you okay?"

Yugi looked over and saw Yami with a worried look and his hand on Yugi's shoulder. He relaxed.

"Yea.. I'm fine.. sorry if I woke you."

"It's alright. I heard noises and came in here. But are you sure you're okay? You were twisting and whinning alittle. And when you woke up, you yelled my name."

Yugi looked away, not wanting Yami to see his face.

"I'm fine, really. It was just a bad dream."

Yugi knew he couldn't tell Yami. He didn't want his dream to come true and have Yami leave. He was okay to keep things how they are now.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Yami asked.

"No, I'll be okay. You can go back to bed now." He laid down and turned over the opposite way of Yami. Yami frowned.

"Yugi..This isn't the first time..." Yami sounded upset, "I may not be able to read your mind anymore, but I can still tell when something's not okay. Please talk to me. You're still my Aibou, right?"

Yugi clenched the covers.

"Yea, I am. But I can't talk about it. Please leave it alone.

Yami was getting angry. "Why? Why can't you talk to me?"

"I just can't!" Yugi shouted.

Yami then got on the bed and pulled the covers off Yugi with alittle force. Yugi was startled and moved his hand to push Yami off. But, Yami grabbed both hands and pinned them next to his head on both sides. He straddled Yugi so he couldn't kick. Yugi was now face-to-face with Yami on top of him. He felt himself getting hard but luckily Yami couldn't tell or bother to notice. He just starred into Yugi's eyes. Yugi started blushing really hard. He wanted this moment to last, but Yami spoke up.

"Tell me, Yugi. I really care about about you and if something is wrong, I want to help you."

Yugi didn't know what to do, so he started yelling.

"You can't! Not with this! I need to handle it on my own! Just drop the subject!"

Yugi stopped, realizing he was yelling at the love of his life. He looked up into Yami's eyes and saw that he hurt him.

"Yami, I-I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to yell but I just-" Yami cut him off with his lips and kissed him. Yugi lost his thought since his love was kissing him, his first kiss. He gave into it within a matter of seconds. Before it went deeper, Yami broke it making Yugi want more.

"Yugi... I love you." Yami started, making Yugi gasp. " That's why I want to know. It breaks my heart if you don't tell me things because I want you to be happy. I don't care if you don't accept my feelings, just don't keep things from me."

He released Yugi's hands and leaned up. He looked away from Yugi so Yugi wouldn't see his sad eyes. Yugi also leaned up so that he was sitting, tears in his eyes. His nightmare fear was destroyed by reality. Yami loved him the same way he loved Yami. Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck, causing Yami to look back with a surprised face. He had little time to react before Yugi pulled him into a passionate kiss. Yami was shocked, but gave into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Yugi's waist.

He licked Yugi's lips, asking for entrance. Yugi parted his lips and Yami moved his tongue in to explore Yugi's mouth, taking in his sweet and delicious taste.

They had a battle for dominance but Yami easily won. He coaxed Yugi's tongue so it felt like they were dancing. If only this feeling could last forever. Sadly, they parted from the lack of air. They were heavily panting and starring into each other's eyes deeply. Yugi spoke first.

"Yami, I.. I love you, too. In my dream.. I told you and you rejected me and walked out the door... When I followed you, I got stuck in darkness... completely alone." Yugi said, starting to tear up. Yami made a gentle smile and tightened his grip on Yugi, making him squeak.

"Yugi, I would never leave you alone like that. I'll always be with you."

Yugi giggled.

"yea, I know that now." he said before they kissed again. Yugi moaned when Yami's tongue was back in his mouth. Yami leaned Yugi back so that Yugi was under him.

When they pulled apart , Yami started to kiss and suck on Yugi's neck, removing his pajama shirt in the process. Yugi moaned again. This felt amazing, considering he has never done this before. To have Yami doing this was even better. He tangled his hands in Yami's hair.

And Yami, well, he was loving his hikari. And his hikari was letting him. It was like heaven for the both of them. Yami started to kiss and nip at Yugi's chest, causing moaning from the teen.

When he got to the top of Yugi's pajama pants, he stopped. He leaned up to look into Yugi's eyes. He looked confused and annoyed that Yami stopped and pouted. When Yami was unresponsive, Yugi got worried.

"Is.. something wrong?" He said

"Well.. Yugi.." Yami started," I don't know about this.. I mean.. you've never done this before so..." Yami bit his lip, appearing nervous.

Yugi relaxed and moved his hands acrossed Yami's shoulders and back to his neck, making Yami shiver alittle.

"Show me then. Be my first." Yugi said, seductively with lust in his eyes. Yami shivered again. Hearing his innocent Yugi talk like that was enough to make him go crazy . But if Yugi really wanted this, he was going to take it slow for Yugi's sake.

"If that's what you want, Yugi. I will make sure this is a night you'll never forget."

**Start of lemon, skip over if not interested!**

He grabbed Yugi's pants and slid them off. He was only in his boxers now.

"It's not fair that you're still fully clothed." Yugi said.

Yami smirked."Okay"

Yami took off his pajamas and threw them on the floor. Yugi blushed at the sight before him which made Yami happy.

"Now then.." Yami slid off Yugi's boxers so he was completely bare. He bent down to Yugi's hardened member and licked the tip.

"Mmm.. Yami.. Please.." Yugi whimpered. Yami took him whole and slowly sucked.

"Ah! " Yugi again tangled his hands in Yami's hair. He was already close to his climax. He tried to tell Yami, but Yami continued anyway, strengthening his sucks. It ended up he came in Yami's mouth. Yami swallowed everything and licked extra off his lips.

"Mmm, you taste good." Yami said with a smirk.

Yugi was panting, but managed a blush at the comment. Yami just smiled and sucked on three of his fingers. Yugi looked Confused. Yami kissed Yugi passionately as a distration and slipped one finger into Yugi's entrance. Yugi moaned at the strange feeling but it didn't hurt until Yami added a second finger and scissored them. It was slight pain, but Yugi relaxed. Yami added his last finger and Yugi tightened up.

"Relax, Yugi." Yami said. Yugi did and felt pleasure when Yami hit a tingle of nerves with his fingers.

Yami sensed he hit it and thrust into that spot real quick to make Yugi gasp. He removed his fingers, making Yugi groan. He positioned himself and kissed Yugi again.

"Are you still sure about this?" Yami asked. Yugi Wrapped around Yami's neck.

"Yes, Yami. Please.. I want you." Yugi kissed Yami back. Yami accepted it as he pushed into him. Yugi gasped and squinted his eyes from the pain in his lower back. While Yami waited for him to adjust, he kissed him on his face and neck.

Yug nodded and moved his hips to tell Yami he was ready. Yami pulled out almost all the way and thrust back in. He then began a slow pace, causing alot of moaning on Yugi's part.

"Yami.. Faster.." Yugi said. Yami immediately understood and started a faster pace. He heard a gasp from Yugi, letting him know he found the spot.

"Ah! Yami!" Yami smirked and thrust into that spot again. Yami's thrusts became in sync with Yugi's panting. Yugi wrapped his legs around Yami, which increased both of their pleasure. Soon they both couldn't take it.

"Y-Yami.. I-I'm.."

"I-I am, t-too.. t-together.." Yami interupted, also stuttering. Yugi nodded as Yami reached between them and grabbed Yugi's member. He stroked it in time with each thrust. Yugi reached his breaking point.

"YAMI!" Yugi shouted as he came onto their stomaches. At the same time, Yami reached his too.

"YUGI!" Yami shouted as he came inside Yugi. He used the last of his strength to pull out of Yugi and collapsed next to him. Both were panting and exhausted.

**End of lemon, safe to read if you skipped!**

Yami recovered first and pulled Yugi into his chest. Yugi wrapped around Yami's neck and rested his head on Yami's chest.

"I love you, Yami." Yugi said.

"I love you too, Yugi." Yami replied.

"That was amazing. Thank you for being my first."

"You're welcome. I'm glad I was."

"Me too, and you were right. I don't think I will ever be able to forget this night."

Yami smiled. "Me either." He gave Yugi another passionate kiss before Yugi was first to fall asleep. He starred at Yugi's sleeping form and kissed his forehead.

"I love you, Yugi." Yami whispered."I don't deserve you and yet I have your love. Thank you, I'll never stop loving you.. ever."

Yami eventually fell asleep too. Neither one ever let go.

**Ally: **_(blushing) _My first.. lemon... wow, can't believe I wrote it but...

There you go! My first lemon! It probably sucks, but review anyway. I know it was alittle fast for them but, my only one-shot idea for now. Til my next story, peace!

**Aud: **Ha! Can't keep me out of my own room! Mwahaha!

**Ally:**_(Pushes Aud back out the room) _And look out for my sequel to **2 for 1 love** coming soon! **2 for 1 Jealousy**!


End file.
